my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Shimamura
Adam Shimamura '''is a mystery, a complete unknown until only a few years ago. He's the father of the aspiring Heroes Tali Shimamura and Dante Shimamura, both of which are able to perform at their current level thanks to him. Adam is in possession of a quirk that permits him to create quirks which can then be handed off to other people, often for a considerable sum. Adam would consider himself a family man, always wanting to do the best for his children and their futures. It was for this reason that he bestowed a quirk to his Younger Son Dante and "updated" the quirk of His Daughter Tali. This was however not appreciated by said children, who in turn ended up in life-threatening sickness, yet rather than staying by their side or admitting fault, he left them behind in order to secure his own freedom and safety, no matter how how he excuses it. Still he sees himself as a man of good and equality, working to the utmost of his abilities to make even the unjust world of quirks, and donating a substantial sum of money to his children so that they can live well. Appearance Personality History Quirk and Abilities '''Quirks Alpha & Omega (OHL) This quirk has become infamous within the inner circles of the justice and hero department for having caused a multitude of problems as of late. Several of the resurging villains and convicts quirks are believed to have originated from Adam and this quirk. Alpha & Omega allows Adam to create a quirk, any quirk he desires, given that he can dedicate the sufficient amount of time to make it, the more advanced and intricate "eccentricities" will make for an increasingly more challenging quirk to make. The process of the quirk making is long, strenuous, and even damaging to his own Quirk Factor, one where he may lose his own quirk factor forever if not careful. The quirks are made by design and will most often produce the desired results from the effort. The quirks manifest as a pill to be consumed that will stimulate the mutation that creates the quirk factor and accompanying quirk, though there is a risk for the quirk to malfunction and become something entirely else upon consumption. Beyond that, the quirk will affect the consumer differently depending on their blood type, much like the Hero Killer: Stain's quirk Bloodcurdling. If given to an A blood type, the quirk created will merge with the existing quirk, making something new. If given to a B type, the body will accept the new quirk but replace the old one with it, if it has one to begin with. An AB type will be the most unfortunate as they are completely incapable of receiving a quirk by this measure, as their body will completely reject the quirk, which will become a very sickly experience. The most fortunate ones are the O blood types, whom are capable of stacking these quirks, able to receive quirk after quirk and use them individually. However, there is a limit to this as the quirk factors will begin to get strained from sharing the same body with so many other factors. Lastly, Adam is capable of destroying any quirk he has ever created, removing the quirks given to his patrons, with the exception of those of the A type, as his biological marker has been entirely removed during the fuse. Lastly, it is important to understand that the quirks he give to his clients can not be granted any level of power, only potential. The quirk given will all start off on square one, making it pretty weak as it is aqcuired and must be trained to be used on a higher level. Theoretically, this quirk could be used to create an exact replica of One For All with the exception for how strong you become, as that strength must be trained up to and nurtured, something which can't be simply given. Quantum Force Quantum Force is a quirk of near limitless possibility, for this quirk allows Adam Shimamura the power to pull at the subatomic strings of existence itself. Gravity, Light, Plasma, "Emptiness", "Tachyons", all and more stand at his disposal. This power has given him the ability to not only control but naturally understand the properties and potency of each and every of his particles and energies, granting him deepened knowledge of how to wield it. With this knowledge, he has managed to develop near-countless techniques to use for battle. Tali have frequently mocked this prospect, referring to a quote that basically says: "Do not fear the man who has trained a million kicks. Fear the man who have used one kick a million times." A bit hypocritical, some would say, in light of her own multitudes of abilities. Gravitons * Graviton Collectors: * Graviton Orb: ** Graviton Wreckers: * Graviton Force: * Graviton Stream: * Graviton Annihilation: Photons * Photonic Image: * Photon Flash: * Photon Ray: * Photon Acceleration: * Photon Decimator: * Photon Annihilation: Void * Shadow Crash: * Shadow Bloom Breaker: * Shadow Needles: * Shadow Infection: * Shadow Mist: * Shadow Annihilation Tachyons * Tachyon Blast: ** Tachyon Bomb: * Tachyon Bullets: * Tachyon Whip: * Tachyon Wormhole: * Tachyon Annihilation: Electrons Stats Trivia